thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Viggo Flame
Quote Not Available This tribute is currently retired from all Hunger Games. He will no longer be used and cannot be stolen. He'll be used for an upcoming tribute of FrostyFire, and until then, he will not be used. '' 'Basic Information' '''Name:' Viggo Flame Age: Seventeen District: The Capitol (Two, Seven) Gender: Male Personality: Viggo has a generally rebellious attitude and he is, what some people might say, a "smart-ass." He enjoys outsmarting others and loves watching their reactions. While some people find this annoying, he finds it entertaining and tends to easily get into fights. In fights, though, he doesn't back down like most smart children as he's learned from living in the forest that, in order to survive, you must fight for it. Some people might also say he's a pyromaniac due to his obsession with fire, others think he's flat out insane, but he's truly careful with fire and only sets them when he know that he'll be safe, not when others. On top of all things, Viggo is independent and observant. He notices things that other tributes might not notice right away which helps him get a better understanding of the things around him which may give him an advantage. It also gives him an advantage in choosing alliance members since, if he were to ally, he'd ally with one person he know is capable of the Hunger Games challenge. Weaponry: Viggo is extremely talented with the bow and arrow since he's been using it for the past few years. Ever since he found the bow, he's learned how to craft arrows out of nearly anything and how to shoot calmly and easily, even while in a rough situation. His secondary weapon would be throwing knives as he does know how to throw them and can easily hunt with them. While he's not as accurate with throwing knives as he is with a bow, he'll still be able to throw a knife in someone's heart, while moving, by the third try. Fire is another weapon Viggo is quite accustomed with and is very deadly with it. He either lights the tip of an arrow with fire or sets fires on trees to distract tributes or to get them to leave their hiding places before he shoots them with his bow. Appearance: History: ''' Fire's the only thing that brings me joy. It's a portion of my life. It led me to trouble early on, but I've grown passed that. It's the only thing I have now, now that I'm going off to these Hunger Games. But it all started when I was just a young kid. When I was a little boy, before I can even remember, my parents died in a house fire. I was in the house when my dad's cigarette dropped and lit the house on fire. There's been some theories where my mother got me out of the house and went back in for my father. Or I possibly crawled out the window and I landed on something to protect me from breaking a bone. Some religious people think that God purposely saved me, but I don't really believe that. Having a miracle happen to someone who turned out like me is dumbfounding. Since I didn't have any aunts or uncles and my grandparents died before I was born, I was officially an orphan and had to live in a foster home. I vaguely remember how much I hated it there. I remember waking up every morning in pain and freezing from the stiff bed without sheets. One night, I lit a match to keep warmth, I didn't even realize I was asleep until the smell of smoke woke me up. That was the first foster home that I burnt to the ground. The next foster house prohibited fire, which absolutely angered me. The foster mother kept a close watch on me and wouldn't even let me sleep in my own room. It literally felt like a jail! I couldn't even get out of the house because the foster mother didn't trust me. I was home schooled for less than a year before my roommate, who was nearly five years older than me, came up with the idea to run away. I can admit it, at first, it felt like the stupidest thing ever, but after the idea sunk in, I realized how much better my life would be if we left. We waited until midnight, pretended like we were asleep when the foster mother checked up on us, and left the house once we heard the snoring. We ran until our legs ran out, making it nearly halfway across the district. In the morning, it felt like I was finally free. But at night, i was back where I started except my roommate was taken by Peacekeepers. In two days, his ashes lay on the dresser next to my bed. I remember the last thing that Darius said before he was taken: "Never give up. Never lose hope. Viggo, just keep fighting. Show these Peacekeepers that we can't live with these stupid Capitol rules." I stare at the ashes through the flame of the match. Once I finish reciting what he said, I drop the match, letting the entire carpet catch onto the fire. The fingers of the flames reaching for more wood to keep it alive. The foster mother noticed, screamed, but the ceiling above the doorway collapse on her. I grabbed onto the ashes, saving it from the flames, and crawled out the window, carefully shimmering across the shutters until I'm able to reach the gutter. Quickly and quietly, I climbed down from the gutter until my feet touch the cement and my ears deafened by the screams of the orphans in the foster home. After that, I'm pretty sure the Capitol gave up. They realized it wasn't a coincidence that fires started in both foster homes they put me in, so instead, they found me a family. A family with a serial killer. The man, who I took an oath not to say his name, but he was referred to as the "Bull's Eye Mastermind" since all his victims were shot in the head and he, conveniently left no prints. In fact, the only way society found this sociopath was because he turned himself in. Living with the "Bull's Eye Mastermind" was just like living in jail. Quite honestly, I was shocked the "Bull's Eye Mastermind" wasn't in jail, like he should of. But we both belong there, and I knew the Peacekeepers were just waiting for our cases to be finished in court. Within a year, they were. And the "Bull's Eye Mastermind" was pleaded guilty. Whereas I was found innocent. It's like music to your ears to hear that you don't have to go to jail. I had a smile on my face for weeks, even when they moved me into yet another foster home. In my defense, this foster home was different than the others. I had my own room with Darius' ashes and my own television. I mean, I know I live in the Capitol, but it's not always glamorous and luxury, at least for those who don't know the president. Even though I knew I was closely watched by the Peacekeepers, I felt free. I was ten by the time I moved into the foster home, but didn't burn it until I was thirteen. And when I set it on fire, it was completely accidental. At school, we were learning about chemical changes and I, since I'm a visual learner, set fire to a piece of paper in my bedroom. I never imagined how one little accident could lead to a burnt down foster house and losing the one place where you felt you were home. Coincidentally, it was right on the day of the reaping so the Peacekeepers who were always watching me were at the City Square. I knew that this time, the jury won't think this is just a coincidence. I thought about running, but instead, I had to attend the reaping or I'd be in even more luck. I wasn't reaped, but I knew both the male and female from school. After the reaping, the president demanded to see me, which frightened me. I had no way out. I knew how all the presidents became president, by killing all the people they cared about. They poisoned their fathers, starved their uncles, they are ruthless killers. Yet, when I opened the door and saw him, he looked like a civil man. Unfortunately, he knew that I burnt down the house. "I'll let you live, though," he said, every word surprising me. "But, you have to return during the month of the reaping in the case that you are reaped. You are to watch the Hunger Games and live in peace with the Capitol. Understood?" I nodded my head and took the revolver the president gave me. I was officially free after thirteen years of being watched and practically jailed in my own house. I would set fires to the trees every day in the woods and I hunted for my food. Sadly, I wasn't the best chef and I was terrible at preparing food, usually leaving it burnt on the outside, but the inside of the squirrel or whatever animal was always tender and delicious. Everything seemed so peaceful . . . until I ran out of bullets. I never imagined running out of bullets in a revolver. I had been living for nearly three months in the forest and realized that I needed to find another way to hunt. I found an abandoned cottage with vines covering the shattered windows. The ceiling collapsed and everything was very dirty and dusty. I found some knives in a cabinet and held them high, ready to attack if something popped out. I found a staircase with a few broken stairs, but I reached the top at last. I found the only bedroom that didn't have a gaping hole in the floor and searched around it, until my eyes stay fixated at something glistening from the rays of the sun. A bow. I pulled it out from the closet and found a sheath of arrows hiding behind it. I aimed with the bow, actually using an arrow when I heard a creak behind me. Instincts flew into play and turned around and let the arrow fly, only to have it lodge into the wall and notice it was just a cat. A guttural laugh came out of me. How could I be so paranoid? Once I left that cottage, I had gained a bow, twelve arrows, two knives and other cooking utensils. The pots and pans banged together, dangling from my backpack as the cottage burns to ashes. With the right cooking utensils, I was able to make a decent meal, this time being able to eat most of the squirrel instead of just a small portion of the stomach. I used thick sticks that have fallen from the trees to create a target that I used to practice with my bow. Every day, I felt like I was getting better and better at the weapon until the day came where I was to report to the Capitol. I hid the bow and my supplies high up in a tree, hanging on some branches, but camouflaged into the tree. The president wasn't very pleased to see me, either because I was alive or because I've been living illegally. I wasn't reaped, and was lucky enough not to know either of the Capitol tributes because it's absolutely terrible to see someone you know die in such a brutal fashion. When the Hunger Games were done and a victor was crowned, I was able to leave. But on my way out, the president tried to kill me. I was already over the fence when a group of Peacekeepers, who originally looked like they were just patrolling the fence, cut down a tree as I was walking by. I knew the tree was meant to kill me, but I jumped out of the way at the last minute. The only issue I had was my leg getting stuck under a large branch. I had a broken leg for six months. Those six months were terrible, I couldn't hunt and, instead, decided to gather some berries. But, since I wasn't so good at it, I'd crush some up and mix them in with water. At night, I'd water a small plant with the mixture. If it was dead in the morning, the berries were poisonous. If the plant wasn't effected, it was edible. Surely, it wasn't the best way to determine the toxicity of a berry, but it worked, I didn't die the next morning. When my leg was finally healed, thanks to a wonderful women I met at the Capitol who wrapped it up and gave me instructions on how to tend the wounds, I was able to hunt again. I became more accurate with the bow and was even deadly with throwing knives. I planned for two years to get revenge on the Capitol. But for my life, it wasn't going to be a simple prank, it was going to make a difference. And the one thing that would hurt the Capitol is the president. On my fifth reaping with a slip of my name in, I decided to make my move. I appeared at the Capitol a whole week before I was supposed to. Luckily, the president didn't question my early arrival. I set up my trap, very carefully so that I was certain to burn the president. But, it didn't happen. Instead of the president running into the trap, it was the Peacekeeper. But it was my own fault. I should have known the president would be heavily guarded. At the end of these Hunger Games, I moved back to the woods, this time without the Capitol trying to kill me. At first, I assumed that I got away, that I was free from the Capitol. Maybe they assumed someone else killed the Peacekeeper and I was off the hook. But I knew at least the president knew I was the one who attempted to kill him. The only thing I feared is how I would pay. Then came the day, the day when I was reaped. But I payed earlier that day. The house the president rented to me during the month I was at the Capitol went into flames with me inside. I barely got out of the house, but didn't get any long term injuries, just a twisted ankle. Then, much to my dismay, I was reaped for the Hunger Games. And for the first time in three years, I'm going to dread the death of the tributes from here. '''Reasons for Winning: Strengths: Weaknesses: Strategy: Height: Five Feet, Ten Inches Fears: Token: Alliance: ' 'Participated Hunger Games ViniciusDeAssis1999's The 298th Hunger Games Date Created: 'April 5th, 2014. '''Placing: '''11th out of 26th. '''Status: '''Deceased. '''District: '''Eight. '''Alliance: 'Acacia Paragon (District Three), Aislyn Latona (District Eight). 'Training Score: '''Ten. '(Highest) Odds: '''4-1. '''Kills: '''One. Amy Oceania (Distirct Four) '''Killer: '''Tidal Wave. '''Cause of Death: '''Head Smashed Into Rocks. '''Day of Death: '''Fourth. '''Hunger Game's Status: Complete. Smilingtribute's 130th Annual Hunger Games Date Created: April 27th, 2014. Placing: '''Runner Up out of 28th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '''The Capitol. '''Alliance: Lily Sinclar (The Capitol). Training Score: Nine. (Highest) Odds: '''7-1. '''Kills: Five. Hazel Michel (District Four), Duo Kily (District Four), Sonic Star (District Twelve), Mantra Flame (District Six), Eliza Herader (District Ten). Killer: Unknown. Cause of Death: '''Shot by a Gun. '''Day of Death: '''Finale. '''Hunger Game's Status: Complete. 'Quotes' 'Etymology' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:District 2 Category:District 7 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Tributes of the Tiers